rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Red
Red. Stats 0 EXP UNASSIGNED Basics Name/Nicknames/Aliases Kohaku Shirosaki “Red”. Kohaku means Amber and Shirosaki means white blossom. Sexuality Asexual other unsure. Red has never once began to even consider what his sexuality would be as sexual attraction is completely foreign to him and he’s never gotten attracted to people in a romantic sense either, with absolutely no sex drive. The thought basically just doesn’t compute with him! Of course, he has no purely defined stance as of now on whether or not he would like sex, the thought on its own has fascinated him a bit, but he really just has never had the means to fully emerge himself in the thought of it, or experiment what his sexuality would be fully. Backstory For the most part, Red has lived a pretty average life and has been quite happy with it. Despite never getting to meet his mother who had inexplicably left his life when he was young, he doesn’t really dwell on it or feel abandoned, actually unable to even process such deep emotional states that induce sadness. He grew up normally with an encouraging father towards his gender expression, first going to grade school, then combat. He never was one to formally make friends with others due to his inability to speak properly. Despite the fact that intelligent words can come out of his mouth, he is unable to organize the words in a proper way to speak in an understood manner, leading to general frustration and confusion which caused kids during grade school to typically avoid him. However, this didn’t have any impact at all on him, other than knowing not to get close to others for nervousness of talking and not being understood. Despite sounding so weird when talking to others, he didn’t get made fun of generally, of course there will always be mean kids in school but none of it bothered him at all. He just solutionized to follow kids that the wanted to be friends with around to learn more about them, keeping detailed small journals on them to keep track of what they were doing in order to make himself feel like he had friends. This habit trailed into combat school where his speech disorder made it impossible to interact with others and as a result avoided training with other students, instead just practicing shooting by himself and not really getting to test his other attributes such as strength and defense without people to spar with. To make up for it, however he excelled academically and would have graduated much earlier if his combat weaknesses didn’t hold him back. Since birth, he had displayed a proficiency with numbers, often solving difficult puzzles at extremely young ages. Around the age of 5 he was able to help out his father in his weapon engineering business. His father, who made business in upgrading weapons encouraged Red to make his own weapon. First starting off with a poor gun, then adding another, upgrading the two into twin pistols then adding an electromagnetic field to them to give them a multipurpose function. It felt incredibly accomplishing every step for Red who every time some new aspect was added, he fell deeper in love with his weapon, as his best and only friends. Although Red really enjoyed working with his father and applying math skills in technology, engineering wasn’t really quite his thing; he instead enjoyed math in all its purity and loves to challenge himself to master chess, tetris, or other strategic, math oriented games in order to keep him active as Signal was now becoming a bore for him as his excelled academics left him a plateau leaving him to study and implement math on his own. Soon, even mastering chess wasn’t fun anymore for Red in which he then created an AI on his phone known as June who wouldn’t talk to him who was made just for the purpose to beat him at chess. No matter how cleverly he programs he AI, he has yet to be beaten. Soon math became more than just a proficiency, it literally became his life. Instead of just being able to compute and solve difficult math equations and problems in his head, he gradually started to see numbers in things until there was nothing but numbers in whatever he looked at. It is now possible for Red to calculate anything and everything, even able to see future outcomes based on probability. Of course, this occurred gradually as there was no traumatic event that triggered the semblance activation for Red and no intense training he had ever undergone. Despite it all however, Red is quite happy with his life, he has plenty of friends (whom he stalks to fill the social aspect of his life), he works with his dad where he can apply math to important things, making him feel accomplished, and he will always have his love for math with numbers everywhere constantly reminding him that they are his support and will always be there for him <3 So he’s pretty happy. Eventually of course came time for graduation. Despite not being gifted combat-wise he views entering Beacon as merely the necessary next step in his life in which he decided to just go with it. He wasn’t even all that distraught about losing his “friends” hoping to establish new relationships and optimistically viewing moving as a fresh start for him that would help him grow more to perhaps incorporate combat in his life, though he didn’t think he would be quite fond of combat, it was worth a better try! New environments also excited him for new mathematical findings! Seeing the same things over and over can be very nice, but applying math to new ones is fun! Personality Red generally has a soft personality. Despite the slightly tomboyish appearance which can be interpreted of a rowdy person, Red cannot speak to communicate, often leading in a bit of nervousness over social situations. Certain intense emotions, such as anger and sadness simply do not compute with him resulting in a lack of empathy for him. Although he is generally happy and optimistic, this is usual in a low key and does not express this through emotions or cheerfulness instead appreciates those aspects of himself on his own. Often drawing strange connections to things that people would generally not see, he would come off as very odd and all over the place, but in reality is a bit of a simple person with simple goals. Not being able to really handle emotional overloads, physical sensations such as pain and pleasure are completely foreign to him and unlike anger and sadness, he is unable to turn himself off to the feelings resulting in him being extremely overwhelmed. Combat Weapon Slyph. Double pistol which are powerful NdFeB magnets with a 52 MgOe in regards to magnetic strength and ability to lift about 70 pounds of metal together from magnetic force alone. The poles of the magnets cause them to typically stick to one another as the opposite poles draw them together with an attached handle to make it into an easy to use gun. Remove the handle and reverse the poles, the magnets begin to move, repelling each other since their magnetic force is so strong. As the magnets move over one another, this produces electrons as the opposite poles pass each other. The closer the space between the magnets the stronger the field resulting in more voltage but limited by the strength of the magnets and the speed they travel at. As the magnets pull and push electrons in some objects near them to make them move, they generate electricity as long as there are metalic conductors, the handle of the gun serving as one. Simply put, it’s a spinning pair of magnetics generating massive amounts of electromagnetism which the conductor (the removed handle of the gun can direct at different objects directing either a powerful magnetic pull or an electric shock). But back with the magnets reversed again and ban into its double gun form it continues to maintain its strong magnetic properties, usually attracting up to but not exceeding about 70 pounds of metal in a range of 1.5 feet. But the force is not very strong in this form. Semblance Abstract mathematical thinking and probability vision. So far Red has never used his semblance in combat, instead, he sees numbers and equations in anything and can compute/calculate any formula/mathematical problem instantly. He also has probability precognition which allows him to see all the outcomes of a certain event and thus determine based on a mathematical analysis what will be the actual outcome. This causes Red to be proficient in games in the outcome is easily seen and obtained. What Red can do with his semblance and combat is aiming his gun precisely to never miss as he can calculate what the next move his opponent will make and shoot accordingly. He can also decipher any code or correctly obtain any password no matter how intricate or difficult. Future Outlook Character Development In the future, Red should be able to learn what real friendship is and what it feels like to be romantically/emotionally/sexually attracted to a person. Although Red will go about this attraction in an unhealthy way, potentially idolizing the person, he will begin to form actual relationship with the people he would have otherwise merely observed. Intended Career Red basically has all of his life planned out for him, graduate Beacon/Shade (he has recently been accepted into Beacon and does not know he will be transferring over to Shade until the testing occurs but once he knows he will be accepted and transferring, despite it being a slight divergent of his original plans, he will find the new environment to be very alluring where he can put his math skills to the test in mathematically analyzing and learning the new landscape which makes him rather excited to implement. He was never quite really attached to the concept of attending Beacon anyway, he just knew combat school was the next step in his life.) based on academics along, maybe catch a little bit of combat skills along the way, make “friends” become a huntsman and eventually lead a life as a mathematician and applying it into an engineer career to help the world progress technologically. Simple life with an expected outcome. He is very content. Goals His goals are to learn a small bit of combat enough to properly use his weapon against foes every once in a while, he dedicated so much into his weapon he wants to be able to use it at least a few times! He also has it a goal to be beaten at chess at least once, however this is impossible as all 10 to the 120th power possible chess games are practically dedicated to Red’s memory. An out of character goal for Red is to learn how to commute with others and form actual friendships. Semblance goals for Red is to be able to use math as forms of attacks, such using probability manipulation to increase or decrease the chances of something happening depending on the implications, and altering the laws and foundations of mathematics themselves to break certain laws of physics in a controlled manner such as altering the distance between two objects through altering the principle of numeracy and altering reality itself limited to numeric expressions and manipulations in which dimensions and current order can be changed through the skills of manipulation. Although this may seem to be bordering nigh-omnipotence, it actually is limited to the unique numerical and mathematical expression of the law altered and what it affects; specific upgrades in mathematical manipulation will be further developed in specific detail through semblance unlocks. Timeline Disclaimer Disclaimer, all the photos are from many artists who have illustrated the original Yu-Gi-Oh GX OC which was collaborative effort involving Awesomeness02, Mikoto, among other artists who have roleplayed him in different sites and given voices for him and developed him a drastically different way than I first envisioned. I allowed it but still keep the appearance to kind of show where he comes from in general, keeping the Slifer uniform on and an appearance that can be interpreted as a tomboy’s outfit but really is just a comfortable androgynous outfit to kind of show that nervous wrecks and trangender individuals come in all shapes and sizes! I recently reconnected with the individuals who formally created him for permission to use the same appearance in my own fashion of roleplay in a secure group so I am of course crediting all the art from the beginning as not my own, but interpretations of the original Kohaku which I am now taking in my own direction. Please understand, this weird Yu-Gi-Oh roleplay thing was very long ago when I had no idea how to make an OC, just had a small idea and gave it to others who took it off from there and I was like yayyyyy at the time ouo not really knowing what I wanted to do with him specifically after several years later. A lot of individuals, maybe like 3? Including myself have roleplayed this old Kohaku but again, I want to take my own approach to him to make him entirely my original OC save for the physical aspects already determined by the artists which I want to appreciate because it’s a nice reminder to where he came from! Thanks! Category:Characters